


Naruto's Adventure

by BigE2955



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M, Female Domination, Flirty Kurotsuchi, Flirty Naruto, Flirty Samui, Missionary, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto is also not some infallible character, doggystyle, etc. - Freeform, porn with just a hint of plot, quite a bit of alcohol, slight AU, small snippets of male domination, threesomes (? maybe), use of aphrodisiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigE2955/pseuds/BigE2955
Summary: When Naruto managed to finally get away from the village for some well needed vacation time, he didn't expect much; perhaps a week or two of relaxation as he wandered the countryside. He didn't expect to end up being ridden by a busty blonde by the end of the first night of his stay--and neither did he expect an energetic, pink eyed woman to come after him soon after. Too bad they both only wanted one thing from him (at least at first)... information about Konoha. Naruto x Samui x Kurotsuchi





	Naruto's Adventure

It’s chilly, and he knows that the only place around that one could seek shelter is inside the inn. He opens the door--a blast of warm air hits him, and he swears that his entire body begins to steam as it fights off the cold.   
  
“Welcome!” The bartender beckons him in with a grin on his face. “What can I get you?”   
  
Naruto grins, and he slips into a stool effortlessly. “I’d appreciate a beer if you don’t mind,” he says. “All that foot traffic outside makes me think I could use some alcohol.”   
  
The bartender lets out a bark-like laugh. “I can already tell I’m going to like you, friend,” he says. “Is Kumo style alright with you?”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
A bottle is withdrawn from beneath the bar, and he places it down in front of Naruto, who correspondingly slips a bill into the bartender’s hand. Naruto unscrews the lid, and takes a long sip from the bottle--it’s warm, but he’s never been a picky drinker, and the warmth only helps to stave off the still lingering chill he felt.   
  
“Is there a festival in town or something?” Naruto asks the bartender.   
  
“Sure is,” the man replies. “Lots of shinobi and merchants come in to see the festival; it’s a pretty nice time of year, I have to say. Lots of beautiful women too.” He flashes Naruto a wink.   
  
“I didn’t plan on spending much time sleeping here anyway,” Naruto says, grinning. The man laughs again.   
  
“Just wave me over whenever you need another,” the bartender says. “Or if you want to rent a room, you can talk to my mom over there-” He points a thumb at an elderly woman seated at the other end of the bar, idly wiping down a class. “She can get you a room, easy peasy.”   
  
The bartenders scoots over to take another customer’s order, and Naruto is left to his own devices.   
  
He drinks the last of the first beer, and then turns around on his stool. Naruto had not been lying when he said that he hadn’t been planning on sleeping--he felt horny as all hell, and wanted nothing more than to enjoy his vacation with a nice woman.   
  
One catches his eyes near immediately; she’s beautiful… too beautiful, perhaps. Large breasts, an hourglass figure, and the kind of legs many women would kill for. Her blue eyes seem unnaturally cold--but really, Naruto was much more focused on her _other_ attributes rather than her eyes.    
  
She finishes ordering, and walks back from the bar with two drinks in her hands, her stride confident.   
  
She’s clad in something that is obviously provocative--a tight, blue top that hugs her large bust, and a grey dress that caresses her hips and rump like a second skin. Her back is turned to him--and Naruto’s eyes widen as she bends over to pick up a napkin that she drops beneath the table she sits at… her ass wiggles from side to side; the sight is so tantalizing that Naruto licks his lips, and resolves that _she_ will be the one to share his bed tonight.   
  
He orders another beer, and the bartender grins at him as he drops the bottle in front of him. The warmth steadies his nerves--it’s been a while since Naruto has had a hookup, and it’s been ages since he had tried to get with a woman this stunningly beautiful. He would need everything he could muster to do this.   
  
Once he’s done with that second one, Naruto stands up, and walks over to her. “Hey!” he says to the girl, who looks up at him curiously.   
  
“Hello,” she says neutrally. “Can I help you?”   
  
“Is this seat taken?” Naruto asks, beckoning to the seat across from her.   
  
“Nope.”   
  
He takes that as an invitation, and she does not protest as he sits down.   
  
There’s two drinks in front of her--both are lime green. Her finger circles the rim of one of the glasses.   
  
“Are you here with someone?” Naruto asks, as he looks at the two glasses.   
  
She smirks. “No,” the woman says. “I saw you looking at me from across the bar… and figured you might come over. I bought the first round,” she says, “so you’d better buy the second.”   
  
Naruto grins.   
  
“Who else could I look at in this place?” Naruto says, grinning. “‘I’d thought I had already seen the most beautiful woman in the world, but clearly, I hadn’t seen you before.”   
  
The girl chuckles. “How flattering,” she says, putting a finger on her lip. “What would your name be?”   
  
“Naruto,” he says. “How about yours?”   
  
“I’m Samui.” She leans closer, so that he feels her breath against his ear. “I haven’t seen a _hunk_ like you come through these parts in a long time,” Samui purrs.   
  
“Now you’re flattering _me_ ,” Naruto said. “I didn’t know girls up here were so… flirty. I like it.”   
  
Samui smirks. “Here,” she says, sliding the second drink across the table to him. “Let’s have a toast.”   
  
Naruto looks at it suspiciously. “You didn’t poison this, did you?” he asks, only half joking--this woman was hot, yes, but it was a little bit suspicious to be offered a drink so readily.   
  
Samui rolls her eyes, grasps the glass she had slid to him, picks it up and takes a sip. She pointedly swallows a good portion of the liquid inside. “There,” she says, returning the glass.   
  
Naruto nods his head, and downs the glass in one go. “At least I know I can trust you… mostly,” Naruto says. “So, where are you from?”   
  
“Right here in town,” Samui says. “It’s a long way from Kumogakure, but I do appreciate the tourists we get here during the festival.” Her eyes are half-lidded as she stares at him, one elbow on the table and her other finger still circling her full glass. “Do you happen to be a shinobi?”   
  
“Why do you ask?”   
  
“A lot of them come through here,” she says, “and I’ve learned to tell a shinobi apart from a civilian; it’s rather easy once you get used to it. I’ve never… _been_ with a shinobi before, though,” Samui says suggestively.   
  
Naruto grins. “Don’t worry about that,” he says. “I’ve _been_ with a civilian girl or two before, and they were only a little sore afterward…”   
  
Samui laughs. “Are you insinuating something, Naruto-san?”   
  
“You were the one to do it first,” Naruto says. “Don’t act like you don’t find me attractive, Samui-chan…”   
  
“Hm.” She purses her lips together, a smirk playing on her lips. “Says the one who’s been staring at my breasts for the last five minutes…”   
  
Naruto rubs his thighs together beneath the table, nursing a hardon that seemed impossible to rid himself of in front of this woman. “Like I said, it’s hard to handle myself in front of someone as beautiful as you,” he says, flashing her a foxy grin.   
  
“Hmm,” Samui hums. She takes a calm sip from her glass. “I’m getting… tired,” she decides.   
  
Naruto blinks. “Wait… _really_?” he says.   
  
“A little bit.” Samui stretches, raising her arms above her head--her bust looms, cleavage on full display, and Naruto is unable to look at anything else for a good ten seconds. “Do you happen to have a room here, Naruto-san?” she asks, leaning forward and lowering her voice.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because,” she whispers. “I want to go up there right now.” A pause, and her smirk is wider than ever. “And fuck the living hell out of you right now.”   
  
He blinks.   
  
His hardon seems to grow--Naruto was pretty sure his cock would detach from his body and beat him to death if he even _dared_ to say no.   
  
Naruto sways back and forth slightly in his chair. “You know, I- I, uh, didn’t expect this to be that easy,” he admits.   
  
“I suppose you got lucky then,” Samui says. She folds her arms beneath her vast bosom, and the cleavage she shows seems to double. “You didn’t answer my question--do you have a room?”   
  
Any concerns that Naruto would have had about a situation like this disappear when she displays her breasts so prominently in front of him. “No,” he whispers, and jams his legs together to hide an obvious bulge. “But I can arrange for one, pronto.”   
  
“Do it,” Samui murmurs.   
  
Naruto grins, and springs out of his chair; he’s on the other side of the room in a flash of orange, and talks to the bartender’s mother. A little bit of negotiation letter, and a key to a room is secured--Samui joins him at his side, and Naruto wraps an arm around her curvaceous frame. Naruto sees the bartender across the room flash him a wink before he and Samui head up the stairs.   
  
She practically gyrates against him as they walk, and he is overcome just by how _built_ this woman in. It’s like the curves of four women sandwiched into one, and he honestly couldn’t believe his luck. The walk to the room was a short one (unfortunately), though it did take Naruto a little longer than usual to open the door with what felt like a dozen pounds of titty meat pressed against his arm.   
  
When he _did_ manage to open it, Samui shoves him forward into the room, and slams the door behind them. He hears a click, and then she’s upon him--hands roaming beneath his shirt, her plump lips suckling at his neck. He’s so aroused that he doesn’t think about how this flimsy little woman is powerful enough to manhandle him like… well, like a kunoichi.   
  
“Get on the bed,” she whispers. Naruto didn’t hop onto the bed so much as leap--Samui eases herself onto it right after him. His trousers are little more than a temporary annoyance, and her nimble fingers shrug them off with ease; his boxers are next, and soon his member flops out, hard and rigid. She licks her lips.   
  
“Impressed?” Naruto asks, grinning widely.   
  
“I am,” she admits. “You have got to be the biggest I’ve seen… _ever_.” Samui reaches a hand forward, and strokes his cock. He is huge--and incredibly thick too. Most women would be daunted by his sheer size, but Samui merely eyes his cock as if she were looking at a particularly delicious looking popsicle.   
  
Her tongue circles her lips. She lowers her head, so that she is eye level with his member--she looks at it so curiously, as if she were at the bottom of a skyscraper and looking up. Every stroke she gives it serves only to make it harder, and harder, to the point where it feels like a refined steel rod in her slim fingers. And then his balls--massive, and surely to be flowing with copious amounts of cum. She had always had a fondness for the taste of cum, and she sure hoped that he would be able to give her a nice load to make up for having to take such a beast.   
  
Samui looks at it impassively. There was a calculating look in her eye, the look of a siege specialist looking for the weak point in a wall. On the flip of a dime, she stops her strokes, and Naruto groans in want. This time, she wraps both of her hands around the hilt, but she does not jerk him at all.   
  
Instead, she gently takes the mushroom head into the warm embrace of her mouth. Naruto has seen many a woman struggle just to get the tip into their mouths, but Samui does it so seamlessly he is astounded. “Argh,” Naruto groans, toes curling as she gently strokes him at the base. She takes it with ease--one inch, two inches--right into her hot and wet mouth, lips puckered around the shaft.   
  
At about the five inch mark, she pauses. Her tongue swishes around the shaft, lapping it up, her saliva dripping down the sides as she continued to stroke him. His cock seemed to grow harder, it pulsated in her hands, it throbbed and twitched; never in his life had he been subject to a blowjob that could be so simple, yet so pleasurable. It was a new experience for Naruto, and one that he almost wishes could happen again… and again.   
  
“Fu- _fuck_ ,” Naruto gasps. His chest swells with arousal--how fortunate it was, for him to be so lucky as to run into  _this_ woman within five minutes.   
  
Yes… how fortunate.   
  
Samui hums around his member, and Naruto sees stars for a moment. She continues her descent, passing the six inches mark within a few seconds, and only going down further. It’s as effortless to her as breathing, and the effects of her assault on Naruto are more than enough proof to show her mastery at the art.   
  
A sex goddess in her own right, even an experienced man like Naruto stood no chance against her. It wasn’t a question of if he would be broken down by her, but when, at least if things continue as they have.   
  
“Sa- Samui,” Naruto pants. “Fuck… fuck, if you keep going, I’m going to-”   
  
Then, before he can react, she stops. A wet shulk is all he hears before he realizes that she has withdrawn from his cock--precum drips down her chin, and the sexiest, most sultry smile crosses her face.   
  
“I don’t want you to cum yet,” she murmurs, brushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “A nice, big, thick, _fat_ cock like this…” Once more, she licks her lips, collecting his precum on her tongue and swallowing it without a second thought; his member twitches appreciatively. “I want to give you a proper welcome before you reach that peak.” Samui grins.   
  
She clasps the front of the top she wears, and gently unbuttons it--every button is like a thousand years of waiting… one button reveals more cleavage, the second reveals the lacy blue bra she wears, and the third clears her bust altogether. Finally, she reaches the final button, and shrugs the top off, so that she sits before him with nothing but that too-tight bra holding back her wondrous bosom.   
  
If he was hard before, it was nothing compared to what he was now; and that arousal was only furthered when she undid her bra, and allowed that to fall as well. Perfectly rounded, perfectly proportioned, perfectly plump--it was the best pair of tits he had ever seen, and Naruto stared at it as if it were the first breasts he had seen in person.   
  
She shimmies out of her tight little skirt, and the way her breasts bounce up and down as she did that was… Naruto could not articulate it--it was a sight he would remember until the day he died. “Alright, big boy…” Samui mumbles. She was as nude as the day she was born now--and with a grunt, she hoist herself atop of Naruto, so that her dripping wet slit rests just above his erect member, just an inch away.   
  
Naruto groans; his cock twitches and engorges--it lifts up slightly, and brushes against her folds. Samui lets out the softest little moan in return.   
  
“Eager, are we?” Samui notes.   
  
He grins nervously. “I’d cut my arm off if I wasn’t eager for a woman like you,” Naruto says truthfully.   
  
Samui chuckles, and neglects to say anything further. She reaches a hand down, grasping the hilt of his member and tilting it upwards--it’s slick with her salvia, glistening in the dim light, throbbing and pulsating in a way that made it look twice as majestic.   
  
For the first time, she allows even the slightest hint of anxiety to cross her face; Naruto can just make out a swallow. Then, she lowers herself down… down… down… until the mushroom head of his member presses up against her entrance. Samui purses her lips together, and continues to push herself down.   
  
It takes a moment, but with a yearn he enters her--Naruto lets out a groan, and Samui briefly allows an expression of triumph to cross her features. She brushes her bangs out of her eye, and places both of her hands down on his muscled chest.   
  
“Use your hands,” she directs. He had been so swept up that he’d forgotten that he actually had to do things to make it better for both of them--with his face red, Naruto quickly grasps either side of her wide, wide hips.   
  
She begins to sink down; there’s an elegance to it, a sort of nonchalance that only a dignified woman could maintain when they were taking the biggest cock they had ever been witness too. It was obvious that she was straining slightly--her ears were pink, her lips pursed together, brief flashes of pain reflecting across her eyes--but she showed nothing more than the most subtle of discomfort.   
  
Two inches, three, and Naruto cannot help but moan as her increasingly tight snatch clenches around his member.   
  
Four inches, five, and there is a brief pause--she takes a moment to recuperate, chest heaving, breasts bouncing, before she renews her continued descent.   
  
“Samui,” Naruto murmurs. “I’m, I’m-”   
  
“Shh.” She presses a finger against his lips. “I know you’re close--I can _feel_ it.” Samui wiggles her hips from side to side, and it takes every ounce of willpower he has to not shoot his load inside of her then and there. “Just let me take the rest of you first; I want to feel you all the way inside of me, Naruto…”   
  
And she continues to sink herself down.   
  
It’s something that seems out of his most erotic dreams--this beautiful, busty woman, more than anything eager to take his massive cock into her hot and wet pussy. He still cannot believe his luck…   
  
Deeper, deeper and deeper she takes him. Samui begins to play with herself a little--she massages her clit, she circles her finger around her entrance and his shaft. She moans a little, face turning red; there is only a few more inches to go, and whatever discomfort she had felt at first was being replaced by a distinct pleasure that she could hardly fathom.   
  
She grins down at him. And begins to ride her fellow blonde without fail--up and down, up and down; his massive cock quivering inside of her cunt. He was lost in the pleasure--eyes closed, laying down on his back, his hands only doing the bare minimum to aid in her ministrations.   
  
“F-fuck!” Naruto moans. He’d been under the impression that he was skilled at sex--apparently, he was sorely mistaken. This woman was just so hot, _everything_ about her was perfect, and there was nothing he could do to resist. His body seemed to do everything to mould to her wishes; it was only a matter of time before he lost all restraint and came.   
  
“You’re so deep inside of me, Naruto-san,” she whispers. “I can feel your big _fucking_ cock penetrating me… filling me… mmm… I don’t think I’ve ever felt so full before.” She throws her head back, and continues to ride him. “A girl could get used to this feeling,” she says offhandedly.   
  
It was fortunate she was not the type of woman who took the better part of an hour to cum--only a few seconds after she manages to take that last inch inside of her, Samui nudges her engorged clit once more and _explodes_. It’s spontaneous--she moans, and clenches around him so tightly that Naruto has no choice but to cum himself.   
  
His load is massive and filling; it fires off inside of her, jet after jet, wave after wave, sloshing down her canal and spilling into her insides. It’s hot, gooey and sticky… it splatters across her insides--she felt as if it were trying to reach her womb, even if that was a medical impossibility.   
  
She settles down from her orgasm first. Once more, she brushes her bangs out of her eyes--blonde strands slick with sweat. Naruto continues to pump his cum into her for a minute longer, before he too settles down… he softens inside of her, yet Samui can still tell that he is more than ‘big’ even flaccid.   
  
Samui lifts herself up, and off of his cock--the sight of his cum leaking from her slit almost makes him hard again.   
  
“No round two tonight,” she says. “Go to sleep; I’m going to go freshen up, and I’ll join you.”   
  
Naruto nods, and he rolls over on the bed. It’s less than thirty seconds later when his snores fill the room.   
  
Samui busies herself in the bathroom for a moment--wiping his seed off, watering down her hair, staring at herself in the mirror. She can tell that she is going to be sore in the morning… Naruto was far, far bigger than anything she could have imagined.   
  
She enters the room once more, and slips into the bed beside Naruto.   
  
A smile crosses her face.   
  
That little bit of aphrodisiac she had slipped into his drink had done its job. It was just enough to get him more than ready--but he wouldn’t go all night, not when it wore off and she’d enticed him to go to sleep.   
  
It would take a few days before she could whittle him down, bit by bit, but eventually… Samui knew that she would get _all_ the information she would ever need from him; not to mention a few steamy sex sessions at that.   
  
Her mission was going perfectly so far… and it seemed as if before long, Naruto would be the perfect unintentional mole.   
  
Samui smiles.   
  
Tomorrow would be interesting indeed.   


**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap for the first chapter. Let me clear something up--no, Naruto isn't going to be some idiot that spills all of the village's secrets. Calm down. He's a bit of a playboy in this, but he's not a retard.
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a comment. Come on... show some love, and I might be a little inspired to keep writing this, ;;)
> 
> If you'd like to get in contact with me, there's three ways to do it: either via fanfiction.net, through my email (bige2955@gmail.com), or through discord. Discord link: https://discord.gg/2NVGKH4. For reference, discord is completely free, and I don't believe there's a sign up process involved--I'm fairly sure you can join as a guest. It's a good way to talk to me in a real time, anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always, have an awesome day!


End file.
